


You're Not Alone, I'm Here with You

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: An OOG getting together fic





	You're Not Alone, I'm Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I ever posted this one anywhere. I don't remember it at all.

BdoubleO was having a bad time. 

He was alone, getting older, and even though he had several friends, he felt so isolated from them. 

He tried to keep it quiet, act like nothing was wrong and be his usual, happy self, but then something happened to make him flip out. Honestly, he should have seen it coming. It was inevitable.

One sunny day on the Mindcrack server, BdoubleO was working out plans for his latest project and he felt for sure the fans would love it. He had been concentrating and working so hard on this planning that nothing could ruin it. Or so he thought.

He had always been the guy that everyone approaches with their problems. Usually, he was okay with it. Helping people was something he loved to do. But lately, whenever someone came to him with a problem, it just made him realize again those feelings of isolation and sadness. This time was no exception, except this time he freaked out.

There was a knock on his door, but he was so focused on his work that he did not hear it. It was not until he heard a voice next to him that he broke concentration. 

“Hey, Bdubs. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

BdoubleO was pretty annoyed that he was interrupted. Now his whole plan would be messed up because he lost his train of thought. 

“I suppose,” he said firmly with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

His visitor, Beef, as it turns out, sat down and began talking.

“I’m worried Pause is cheating on me. He hangs out with Millbee a lot and he hardly has time for me anymore and-,”

BdoubleO sighed. Beef or Pause came to him practically every other week with one problem or another. He didn’t know why he should bother helping them anymore. It was obvious the two fought more than they actually enjoyed each other’s company. 

“You know what, Beef?”

“What?”

“He probably is cheating. So you should definitely end things with him and then I will finally be able to enjoy some peace because neither of you will come to me with your stupid problems anymore.”

Beef was shocked. He had never heard Bdubs act like this before. Usually Bdubs was extremely friendly and gave helpful advice. He didn’t like this change in Bdubs. Not at all.

“Bdubs, I-,”

“What are you still even doing here? Don’t you people realize I have a life and my own problems too?”

Beef, close to tears at this point, left silently. He began to think. If anyone would know what to do about the sudden change in Bdubs, it was Guude.

He knocked on Guude’s door and waited patiently for a response.

Guude opened the door and said,

“Hey, Beef! How are you, guy?”

“I’m okay, but something tells me Bdubs is not.”

“What do you mean?”

“He-he just lashed out at me when I went to ask for advice and he’s never done that before. I thought that since you two hang out a lot, maybe you would know what was up with him.”

“Oh goodness. I’m sorry that happened, Beef. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Thanks, Guude! Just make sure he’s okay, will you please?”

“Of course!”

Guude headed over to BdoubleO’s house and entered it right away because the door was standing wide open. He heard sounds of muffled crying and he followed the sounds to where he knew Bdubs would be. 

“Bdubs,” he said hesistantly. “Are you alright?”

“Guude? What are you doing here?”

“Beef was worried about you. He said you lashed out at him and you’ve never done anything like that before.”

“I feel so bad about that, Guude! I didn’t mean to lash out at him! Will he ever forgive me?”

Guude knelt down beside Bdubs. “I’m sure he will. He was more concerned about you being okay than you yelling at him. He’s a big boy. He can handle a little yelling.”

“I don’t even know what came over me, really. One moment I was fine, working on a great big project I was excited to show the viewers and then the next moment, I was yelling at him.”

“If I may ask, what did you yell at him about?”

“Well, he came to me for advice and usually I love giving advice, but lately I’ve been feeling so-,” Bdubs stopped as if realizing what he was about to admit to Guude. The last thing he wanted was for everyone on the server to pity pathetic, lonely ol’ him. 

“Feeling so what, Bdubs? It’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“You’ll probably throw a damn group meeting about it.”

“Bdubs, that’s not fair. You know I respect the privacy of my friends and we’ve been friends for quite a long time.”

“Friends,” murmurs Bdubs.

“What was that?”

“What if I don’t want to just be your friend, Guude?”

“What do you mean? What are you saying?”

Mustering up all the courage he had in him, Bdubs leaned forward into Guude and kissed him. Guude was startled at first, but slowly got more into it. As humans have a need for oxygen, they, regrettably, had to pull away from each other to breathe, but as soon as they had done so, they went back in again, this time the kiss was more exploratory, as if both of them had a desperate need to memorize the way the other’s lips felt on theirs. Guude was the first to pull away and he asked,

“How long have you been holding that in, Bdubs?”

“Pretty much since I met you, Guude.”

“You should have told me.”

“I was afraid.”

“You didn’t seem too afraid just now.”

“I decided that I just needed to let go of all my fear and just go for it. I’m glad it worked out the way it did, otherwise that would’ve been mighty awkward, but at least I would have done it, you know?”

“Why don’t you go talk to Beef now and show him that you’re okay?”

“But, but we only just got together!”

“We’ll have all the time in the world to be together, but right now, you should go mend things with Beef.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good. Oh, and Bdubs?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Bdubs smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
